Funding is requested for partial support of a satellite symposium entitled "Novel Interventional Strategies in Neurodegenerative Diseases" to be held in Taipei, Taiwan, August 30-September 2, 2009. This symposium is sponsored by the International Society for Neurochemistry (ISN)/Asian Pacific Society of Neurochemistry (APSN) which will be having the biannual meeting in Busan, Korea, August 23-29, 2009. The major goal for this symposium is to bring together international scientists to address a topic of immense importance to human health with special focus on intervention strategies on neurodegenerative diseases, with particular emphasis on Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and stroke. Scientific sessions will include intervention strategies targeting neurolipids, therapeutics for stroke, Alzheimer's disease, and other neurodegenerative diseases, and intervention through nutraceuticals and botanicals. This symposium is comprised of plenary lectures, presentations, posters and a discussion session to identify key issues and promising direction of future research. The symposium will provide opportunities for young scientists and underrepresented minorities to interact and exchange information with prominent neuroscientists and establish collaborations. More than 45 world renowned investigators from US, Europe, and Asia working in the neurodegeneration area have expressed interest in participating in this symposium and presenting their recent findings. This application seeks partial travel support for 30 US senior investigators and 10 junior and underrepresented minority investigators in US in order to provide opportunity to participate in this symposium. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The prevalence of neurodegenerative diseases especially, stroke, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases will increase in the next decade. Stroke is the third leading cause of death in the US and the most common cause of disabilities in aging adults. Alzheimer's disease is the most common dementia affecting 4 million people in the US. In view of the fact that no conclusive evidence exists for long-lasting cognitive or motor improvement with the current drugs, the Public Health value of efficacious and safe solutions is apparent.